wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Raer Theaker
Cardiff, South Wales, Wales, UK |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2011-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Cardiff Central Youth Club |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Raer Leigh Theaker (born April 30 in Cardiff) is a retired elite British gymnast. She trained at Cardiff Central Youth Club and has been a member of the British National Team since 2011. She was the 2014 and 2015 Welsh National All-Around Champion. Career Junior Career Theaker made her elite debut at the 2011 Junior British Championships, winning gold on vault and bronze on uneven bars. She was then selected to represent Wales at the Commonwealth Youth Games, winning team, uneven bars, and balance beam silver. At the UK School Games, she won team and uneven bars gold, and all-around, vault, and balance beam silver. At her first European Championships in 2012, she helped the junior British team place fourth in the team final. She repeated her results at the Junior British Championships (gold on vault bronze on bars). Senior Career Theaker made her senior debut at the Welsh Championships in 2013, winning silver in the all-around. At the British Championships, she won silver on floor and placed sixth in the all-around. In late summer, she competed at the Turnen Dames Interland, placing sixth in the all-around, seventh on beam, and eighth on bars. She placed eighth at the Arthur Gander Memorial and competed at the Swiss Cup Zürich, but did not advance to the final. She competed as a guest at the Northern European Championships, helping the Welsh team win gold, and rounded off the year by placing eighth at the Glasgow World Cup. At the Welsh Championships in 2014, she won all-around and floor exercise gold and uneven bars silver, and won silver in the all-around at the Welsh National Open. At the British Championships, she placed fourth in the all-around and on floor, and fifth on bars. She was named to the Welsh team for the Commonwealth Games in late July. She performed well on day one of the team competition, qualifying to the uneven bars final, but became injured in podium training prior to day two, and sat out the competition. Nevertheless, her performance on day one helped the Welsh team win a historic bronze medal. Theaker decided to compete in the bars final, but fell twice in her routine and did not finish. In February, she competed at the WOGA Classic and finished thirteenth in the all-around. She went on to sweep the Welsh National Championships and win all-around and floor gold and bars and beam silver in the Welsh Open. At the British Championships, she placed fourth on beam, fifth on bars, and sixth on floor and in the all-around. In late May, she placed fifth with her team and twenty-seventh in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In November, she placed eleventh in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Switzerland. In late February, she won balance beam silver and all-around bronze at the Welsh National Championships. In March 2016, she retired from gymnastics.retirement Medal Count References